


Love Language

by NoirJung



Category: THSC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirJung/pseuds/NoirJung
Summary: (Charles x Henry) ชาลส์กับเฮนรี่เป็นคู่หูทำภารกิจด้วยกันเสมอ แต่ทำงานมาด้วยกันตั้งนาน คู่หูเขากลับไม่ยอมสื่อสารกับเขาด้วยการพูดคุยเลย นักบินหนุ่มจึงหาทางเปิดปากคนไม่ที่ยอมพูด...
Kudos: 9





	Love Language

**\- Love Language -**  
ภาษารัก ที่ไม่จำเป็นต้องใข้คำว่ารักเสมอไป

แปลก…

นักบินหนุ่มคิดพลางมองไปยังเพื่อนร่วมงานของตน คนตรงหน้ากำลังลดตัวลงไปนั่งคุกเข่าข้างเด็กชายตัวเล็กคนหนึ่งที่มีความพิการทางด้านการออกเสียง แล้วใช้ภาษามือสื่อสารบางอย่างกับเด็กคนนั้น

น่าสงสัย…

เขารู้ว่าเพื่อนของเขาไม่ค่อยพูดและเอาแต่ใช้ภาษามือมากกว่า แต่ไม่บ่อยนักที่ชาลส์จะได้เห็นคู่หูตัวเองใช้ภาษามือเต็มรูปแบบขนาดนี้ เขาเองก็เรียนภาษามือมาแค่แบบพื้นฐานจึงไม่เข้าใจทั้งหมดว่าสองคนนั้นบอกอะไรกัน

สักพักเด็กชายคนนั้นก็กลับมามีรอยยิ้มอีกครั้ง แล้วเพื่อนของเขาก็เดินกลับมา

“นายปลอบใจเด็กคนนั้นเหรอเฮนรี่? นั่นมันสุดยอดไปเลย” นักบินหนุ่มยกยิ้ม ซึ่งเฮนรี่ก็แค่ยิ้มเบาๆตอบและพยักหน้าให้

ภารกิจวันนี้คือต้องมาจับคนร้าย แต่มีผู้บริสุทธิ์โดนลากมาเกี่ยวข้อง ในฐานะที่พวกเขาทำงานให้กับรัฐบาลก็เลยต้องออกมาประกาศให้ชาวบ้านรู้ว่าไม่มีอะไรต้องกังวลแล้ว

ยกเว้นเด็กน้อยคนหนึ่งที่ไม่ยอมพูดและเอาตัวสั่นไม่หยุด ไม่ว่าพวกเขาจะปลอบใจยังไงเด็กน้อยก็ไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะหายหวาดกลัวเลย จนกระทั่งคู่หูของเขาช่วยเข้ามาช่วยโดยการใช้ภาษามือ เขาถึงได้รู้ว่าเด็กน้อยคนนี้พูดไม่ได้

ไม่แน่บางที… นี่อาจจะไม่ความรู้สึกสงสัย แต่เป็นความอิจฉามากกว่า...

สำหรับเขาแล้ว… เฮนรี่ไม่เคยพูดคุยกับเขาเกินสามพยางค์ แม้ว่าอดีตโจรจะไม่ได้มีปัญหาเรื่องเสียง แต่กลับเลือกจะใช้ภาษามือและภาษากายเป็นหลัก 

และจะยอมพูดมากกว่าสามพยางค์ก็ต่อเมื่อติดต่อผ่านเครื่องมือสื่อสารเท่านั้น แต่นั่นก็เอามาทดแทนกับการพูดคุยต่อหน้าไม่ได้

เหตุผลนั้นก็ยังคงเป็นปริศนาที่เขาแก้ไม่ออก เขาต้องไปเรียนภาษามือเพิ่มเพื่อคุยกับหมอนี่ก็คงไม่ใช่ทางออกที่ดี...

ชาลส์ทิ้งเรื่องในหัวไปก่อน เสร็จสิ้นภารกิจเรียบร้อยแล้วก็ถึงเวลาต้องกลับขึ้นเฮลิคอปเตอร์เพื่อส่งตัวคนร้ายที่จับมาได้ ทั้งคู่โบกมือลาชาวบ้านในละแวกนั้น ก่อนเครื่องยนต์ติดใบพัดจะพาพวกเขาขึ้นสู่น่านฟ้า ตรงกลับไปยังกองทัพของรัฐบาล

“ฉันหิวเป็นบ้าเลย นายหิวไหม” ระหว่างการเดินทาง ชายที่จับพวงมาลัยก็ชวนคุยเรื่องของกินขึ้นมา เฮนรี่ไม่พูดตอบอะไร แค่พยักหน้าให้

เขาไม่ยอมพูดอะไรตามเคยเลย… ชาลส์คิดในใจแล้วลองเปลี่ยนคำถามดู เผื่อว่าจะได้ยินเสียงคู่หูเขาสักทีบ้าง

“นายอยากกินอะไร เย็นนี้ฉันเลี้ยงเอง"

อีกคนยกมือขึ้นมาทำภาษามือตอบว่า ‘แล้วแต่นายเลย’

“นายเลือกบ้างสิ” เขากลอกตาเล็กน้อย อีกคนใช้ภาษามือตอบเขาอีกแล้ว

‘อะไรก็ได้’

ความอดทนที่ไม่ค่อยมีอยู่แล้วก็หมดลง ชาลส์เลยเปลี่ยนหัวข้อไปพูดตรงๆ ว่าต้องการอะไร “นายพูดตอบฉันบ้างก็ได้ หลายวันมานี้ฉันยังไม่ได้ยินเสียงของนายเลยนะ”

‘ทำไมล่ะ? ’ เฮนรี่ทำท่าทางมือขึ้นมาถาม

“ไม่มีอะไร…”

สุดท้ายคนพูดมากก็ยอมแพ้เพราะไม่รู้จะหาเหตุผลไหนมาตอบ เพราะเขาตอบไปแบบใจจริงไม่ได้ว่าที่เขาอยากให้อีกฝ่ายพูดน่ะ เป็นเพราะเขาอยากได้ยินเสียงของคนที่เขาชอบ…

แค่ยังไม่ใช่เวลาควรพูดออกไป

“ไปกินสเต๊กกันไหม? อยากกินอะไรติดไขมันจัง ฮ่าๆ ”

แล้วบทสนทนาด้วยคำพูดก็ถูดตัดจบด้วยการพยักหน้าเท่านั้น เหลือเพียงเสียงใบพัดและเครื่องยนต์จนกระทั่งพวกเขาไปถึงจุดหมาย

* * *

“บริจาคเลือด? ... วันพรุ่งนี้? ”

หลังจากที่ส่งตัวคนร้ายไปเข้าห้องขังเรียบร้อย สิ่งถัดมาที่มาต้อนรับพวกเขาคือการเรียกรวมพลทหาร ตามด้วยกระดาษสีขาวพร้อมปากกา นักบินหนุ่มดูไม่แปลกใจนักเพราะที่นี่มักมีการบริจาคเลือดปีละครั้งอยู่แล้ว ในขณะที่คู่หูของเขากำลังงอคิ้วลงด้วยความไม่มั่นใจ

“เยี่ยมเลย ตรารางวัลอีกอัน! ” หนึ่งในกลุ่มทหารที่รวมพลอยู่โพล่งออกมา

“เฮ้ พวกเราบริจาคเลือดเพื่อช่วยคนนะ แต่ถ้าเรื่องตรารางวัลละก็ ตอนนี้ฉันมีตั้ง 7 อันแล้วนะ”

“แค่ 7 อันอย่าทำเป็นโอ้อวด, ถ้าฉันบริจาครอบนี้ด้วยฉันได้มากกว่านายแล้ว”

ใช่แล้ว คนที่บริจาคเลือดจะได้ตรารางวัลเป็นของตอบแทนด้วย และคนในกองทัพนี้ก็มักจะบริจาคกันทุกปี ส่วนหนึ่งก็เพราะเป็นทหารร่างกายแข็งแรงกันอยู่แล้ว แต่อีกส่วนก็เพื่อแข่งกันเรื่องตรารางวัลนี่แหละ

“เลิกโม้กันได้แล้ว ใครจะบริจาคก็เขียนชื่อตัวเองลงในฟอร์มแล้วเอาไปใส่ในตะกร้าข้างหน้าอาคารซะ” เจ้าที่ชุดเขียวคนหนึ่งผู้รับหน้าที่แจกเอกสารตะโกนขึ้นมา แต่เขาก็ไม่สามารถหยุดคนอื่นไม่ให้พูดคุยได้เลย รวมถึงตรงที่ชาลส์กับเฮนรี่ยืนอยู่ก็มีคนชวนคุยขึ้นมา

“พรุ่งนี้นายเองจะบริจาคเลือดเหมือนเดิมใช่ไหม? ” ทหารผมดำที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆนักบินแกล้งยกศอกขึ้นมากระทุ้ง

“แน่นอนรูเพิร์ต แต่เพื่อช่วยเหลือคนอื่นนะ ไม่ใช่ทำเพราะตรา” ชาลส์แสยะยิ้มใส่เพื่อว่าเขาเองก็ไม่ยอมแพ้เหมือนกัน

“อย่ามาโกหกหน่า นายก็ได้ตราเยอะกว่าใครเขาเลย” รูเพิร์ตยิ้มมุมปากด้วย ก่อนหันไปหาอีกคนที่ยังยืนก้มหน้ามองกระดาษอยู่ “แล้วนายล่ะเฮนรี่ พรุ่งนี้จะบริจาคเลือดด้วยไหม? เป็นปีแรกของนายเลยนี่นา”

คนถูกเรียกเงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากกระดาษแล้วทำภาษามือ

‘ฉันไม่แน่ใจ’

ชาลส์แอบลอบถอนหายใจให้กับความไม่ชอบพูดของเฮนรี่ “พวกเราไม่ได้บังคับนะ ถ้านายไม่อยากก็ไม่ต้องตอบตกลงก็ได้”

แล้วรูเพิร์ตก็ยื่นหน้าเข้ามาแทรกทั้งคู่แล้วเอ่ยว่า “เฮนรี่… นายกลัวการฉีดยาใช่ไหม ” รูเพิร์ตล้อเลียน ทำให้ทั้งชาลส์และเฮนรี่พร้อมใจกันทำหน้าบึ้ง

“เฮนรี่ไม่กลัวเข็มฉีดยาหรอก หมอนั่นผ่านมาทั้งมีด ทั้งกระสุนมาหลายทีแล้วนะ” ชาลส์แก้ตัวให้ แต่เฮนรี่กลับทำหน้าบึ้งกว่าเดิมเพราะเขาไม่ได้อยากแก้ตัวแบบนั้นสักหน่อย

“มีด, กระสุนปืน, เข็มฉีดยา มันคนละอย่างกันนะ” รูเพิร์ตไม่เลิกแกล้งและเตรียมจะแหย่ต่อ “หรือว่าเพราะ--”

“นี่มันของฉัน! ”

“ไม่! ของฉันต่างหาก! ”

ทว่ามีอีกสองเสียงดังมาจากกลุ่มของทหารที่ยืนรวมตัวอยู่ ทำให้ทุกคนหยุดเสียงลง แล้วทุกสายตาก็หันไปมองต้นเสียงนั้น

ฝาแฝดบูโควสกี้กำลังแย่งแบบฟอร์มบริจาคเลือดกันไปมาจนกระดาษเริ่มมีรอยฉีก

“ใจเย็นพวก! เดี๋ยวฉันไปเอาเพิ่มให้! ” แล้วเจ้าหน้าที่ที่เป็นคนเอาเอกสารมาให้รีบห้าม พลางยกมือเกาหัว “ทำไมเอกสารไม่พอดีจำนวนคน ฉันว่าฉันนับมาดีแล้วแท้ๆ เชียว...”

ความวุ่นวายเมื่อสักครู่ทำให้รูเพิร์ตลืมไปว่าต้องแกล้งเฮนรี่ต่อ ชาลส์เลยใช้โอกาสนี้พาคู่หูตัวเองหนีออกมาจากความโกลาหล

“ดูเหมือนว่าเย็นนี้ฉันจะกินสเต๊กติดมันไม่ได้แล้วสิ ไปสลัดบาร์กันแทนไหม? ” พอเขาต้องควบคุมคุณภาพเลือดที่จะต้องบริจาคก นักบินหนุ่มที่เคยอยากกินไขมันก็เปลี่ยนไปอยากกินผักแทน

อดีตโจรพยักหน้าให้ แล้วทั้งคู่ก็รีบชิ่งออกมาโดยไม่ลืมจะส่งแบบฟอร์มลงตะกร้าที่มีป้ายว่า “มีความประสงค์ขอบริจาค”

* * *

“นี่ค่ะ ตรารางวัลของคุณ” เช้าวันถัดมา หลังจากที่ถุงเลือดถูกเก็บเข้าถังรักษาอุณหภูมิเรียบร้อย พยาบาลสาวก็ยื่นตรารางวัลสีเงินให้กับนักบินหนุ่ม

“ขอบคุณครับ!” ชาลส์รับตราแวววาวมาด้วยรอยยิ้มร่าเริง แล้วติดตรานั้นบนหน้าอกเสื้อทันทีก่อนจะลุกออกจากเตียง 

เขาเดินออกจากเต็นท์แล้วตรงออกไปยังมุมเครื่องดื่มหวานๆที่ทางกองทัพเตรียมไว้ให้สำหรับคนบริจาคเลือด ระหว่างเดินเขาก็จับสำลีที่แปะอยู่แขนตัวเองไปด้วยเพื่อเช็คดูว่ามันจะไม่หลุด

“หวัดดี นายบริจาคไปกี่ถุง?” รูเพิร์ต ผู้ที่อยู่มุมเครื่องดื่มก่อนหน้าแล้วยกมือทักทายคนที่เพิ่งเดินเข้ามา

“พวกเขาให้บริจาคทีละถุงอยู่แล้ว บริจาคเลือดมากไปเดี๋ยวก็เป็นลมกันพอดี” ชาลส์ยิ้มแหย่ตอบก่อนคว้าแก้วกระดาษมากดน้ำหวานบ้าง

“ไม่มีใครในนี้เป็นลมหรอก ถ้ามีก็คงเป็นไอ้ห่วย” รูเพิร์ตแสยะตอบแล้วยกแก้วน้ำมือขึ้นมาจิบต่อ

“ก็คงเป็นเช่นนั้น เพราะที่นี่คือกองทัพทหาร” นักบินยกแก้วน้ำขึ้นมาจิบบ้าง เขาเองก็ร่วมการบริจาคกับกองทัพมาแล้วหลายครั้งแล้ว ซึ่งมันก็ไม่เคยมีเรื่องแบบนั้นเกิดขึ้นจริงๆ

จนกระทั่ง...

“อะไรนะ! มีคนเป็นลมเพราะขาดเลือด!?”

เสียงโวยวายจากเจ้าหน้าที่พยาบาลด้านหลังทำให้สองหนุ่มที่กำลังจิบน้ำอยู่หันไปมองด้านหลัง

“ไปเอาแอมโมเนียเร็ว!” แล้วความวุ่นวายก็เริ่มเกิดขึ้นเมื่อเหล่าพยาบาลต้องเปลี่ยนไปวิ่งรักษาคนป่วยแทนการรับบริจาคเลือด

“ว้าว ปีนี้เรามีไอ้ห่วยแล้วล่ะ ฮ่าๆ ” รูเพิร์ตหัวเราะออกมา

“เราควรจะไปดูเขาหน่อยไหม?” ในขณะที่ชาลส์ไม่ค่อยอยากขำด้วยเท่าไร ไม่ว่าจะเป็นใครนั่นก็คือเพื่อนร่วมงานอยู่ดี

“เป็นความคิดที่ดี ฉันก็อยากรู้ว่าใครเป็นลมเพราะแค่บริจาคเลือด” คนผมดำว่าก่อนจะบีบแก้วกระดาษในมือแล้วโยนลงถังขยะ ชาลส์ก็รีบทำแบบเดียวกันแล้วทั้งคู่ก็ตรงไปยังเต็นท์บริจาคเลือด

ทว่าหน้าเต้นท์เต็มไปด้วยคนชุดเขียวเต็มไปหมด เพราะทุกคนต่างก็อยากรู้ว่าใครกันที่เปิดประเดิมเป็นลมคนแรกของกองทัพ

“พวกคุณ! ห้ามมุงผู้ป่วยสิคะ! ” พยาบาลสาวขึ้นเสียงใส่พร้อมโบกมือไล่กลุ่มทหารที่มุงอยู่ให้ออกไป พอมีคนเริ่มเดินออกมา ชาลส์กับรูเพิร์ตก็เริ่มแทรกตัวเข้าไปดูข้างในได้

พอเห็นว่าใครที่นอนหน้าซีดอยู่ ชาลส์ก็รีบแหวกตัวออกจากกลุ่มคนแล้วพุ่งไปหาร่างบนเตียงทันทีโดยไม่สนใจเจ้าหน้าที่พยาบาลที่กำลังยกมือห้าม ไม่ให้เข้าใกล้คนหมดสติอยู่

“เฮนรี่!! ”

“บ้าเอ๊ย…” รูเพิร์ตก็สบถออกมาพอเห็นว่าไอ้ห่วยที่เขาว่าคือคนใกล้ตัวเขานี่เอง เลยต้องรีบคว้าปืนพกที่แหนบอยู่ที่เอวออกมาชูขึ้นฟ้า ทำให้ทหารที่กำลังเบียดเสียดดูเหตุการณ์กันอยู่พากันชะงัก “ออกไปจากเต็นท์นี้ซะ ไม่งั้นพวกนายตัวเป็นรูแน่”

ทุกคนรู้ดีว่าห้ามขัดใจรูเพิร์ตที่ถือปืน แล้วกลุ่มมนุษย์มุงหน้าเต็นท์ก็สลายตัวในทันที ท่ามกลางความงุนงงของเหล่าพยาบาล

“เอ่อ… ขอบคุณ? ” หนึ่งพยาบาลสาวกล่าวออกมาแบบไม่ค่อยจะเข้าใจในเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นนัก แต่ในเมื่อไม่มีคนมามุงแล้ว พวกหล่อนจะได้จัดการงานที่เหลือต่อให้เสร็จสักที

เป็นเวลาเดียวกับที่นายพลเกลฟอสเดินเข้ามา ทำให้คนถืออาวุธต้องรีบเก็บปืนเข้าที่แล้วยกมือวันทยหัตถ์ทำความเคารพแทน

“อธิบายมาสิว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น?” เสียงนิ่งๆ ของคนมีอายุเอ่ยพลางหันไปมองทางเจ้าหน้าที่ทหารคนหนึ่งที่กำลังถือเอกสาร ซึ่งเขาเป็นคนเดียวกับที่แจกแบบฟอร์มบริจาคเลือดไปเมื่อวาน

“เอกสารมันไม่พอดีจำนวนคนเพราะแบบนี้นี่เอง…” เขาถอนหายใจ ก่อนจะเริ่มพูดถึงเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้น

* * *

เวลาผ่านไปเกือบชั่วโมงหลังจากที่เจ้าหน้าที่ผู้รับผิดชอบงานเอกสารอธิบายทุกอย่างจบ พวกเขาก็ได้ข้อมูลมาแบบไม่รู้ความผิดเป็นของใคร

กองทัพเองก็มีข้อมูลมีประวัติคนของตัวเอง ดังนั้นย่อมรู้อยู่แล้วว่าใครที่ควรหรือไม่ควรจะได้แบบฟอร์มบริจาคเลือด แต่ก็มีเจ้าหน้าที่ให้เอกสารผิด...

หน่วยพยาบาลที่ควรจะตรวจซ้ำอีกครั้ง, ก็ประมาทเลินเล่อเพราะคิดว่าคนจากกองทัพทุกคนเป็นคนแข็งแรงอยู่แล้ว แล้วก็ไปเจาะเอาเลือดจากคนที่ร่างกายไม่พร้อม...

หรือแม้กระทั่งคนที่ควรจะรู้ตัวเองว่าไม่ผ่านเกณฑ์ แต่ก็ยังแอบทำในสิ่งที่อาจจะเป็นอันตรายต่อรางกาย

เมื่อไม่ได้ข้อสรุป ทุกคนก็ได้แต่แยกย้ายไปทำหน้าที่ของตัวเองก่อน ยังมีทหารหลายคนที่ต่อคิวบริจาคเลือด ดังนั้นคนเป็นลมที่พอได้สติแล้วจึงถูกย้ายไปห้องพยาบาลของกองทัพ

แล้วสองคู่หู ก็ได้อยู่ด้วยกันตามลำพัง

“50 กิโล…! น้ำหนักของนายไม่ถึงมาตรฐาน ทำไมนายยังไปบริจาคเลือด?!” พอไม่มีคนอยู่ด้วยแล้ว ชาลส์ก็ปล่อยเสียงโวยวายออกมาดังลั่น ส่วนคนที่นั่งอยู่บนเตียงก็แสดงสีหน้าสำนึกผิด และยกมือขึ้นมาทำท่าทางตอบ

‘ฉันขอโทษ’

นักบินหนุ่มถึงกับยกมือก่ายหน้าผาก เวลาแบบนี้อีกฝ่ายยังจะทำภาษามือไหวอีก

“นายคิดอะไรอยู่กัน?” เขาลองเค้นถามต่อ เผื่อว่าคนป่วยจะเลิกยกมือแล้วเอ่ยคำพูดตอบเขาบ้าง

แต่คนตรงหน้าเขากลับยกมือขึ้นมาชี้ของที่ติดอยู่บนหน้าอกเสื้ออีกฝ่าย

“ตรารางวัลงั้นเหรอ?” งั้นมันก็เป็นเพราะการแข่งในกองทัพด้วยน่ะสิ... “นายไม่เห็นจำเป็นต้องมาแข่งกับพวกเราเลย… ฉันหมายถึง ไม่ใช่เพราะว่านายเพิ่งร่วมเป็นปีแรกเลยไม่มีทางชนะนะ แต่นายก็ไม่ควรเอาร่างกายนายมาเสี่ยง...”

‘อยากได้ด้วย’ ภาษามือเฉลยคำตอบออกมาแบบนั้น เพราะเขาไม่เคยมีโอกาสทำอะไรแบบนี้มาก่อน ตลอดชีวิตที่ผ่านมาเขาเคยเป็นเพียงแค่อาชญากรก่อความเดือดร้อนไปวันๆ ตรารางวัลที่ประกาศเกียตริยศมันจึงเป็นของที่จะสามารถลบล้างประวัติอันน่าอายในอดีตเขา ซึ่งเขาก็ไม่ได้หวังให้คนตรงหน้าจะเข้าใจ

ไม่มีคำตอบจากชายอีกคน ทั้งสองทำเพียงจ้องหน้ากัน พอชาลส์ใจเย็นลงก็เริ่มรู้สึกผิดที่โวยวายออกไปแบบนั้น เขาเองก็รู้จักอีกฝ่ายมานานย่อมพอเดาความคิดอีกคนได้

“ขอโทษนะที่ต่อว่านาย… มันก็เป็นความผิดของฉันด้วย... ฉันทำงานกับนายมาตั้งนาน แต่ฉันไม่เคยสังเกตเลยว่านายไม่พร้อมกับเรื่องแบบนี้…ไม่สิ ฉันสังเกตมาตลอดแหละแต่ทำเป็นไม่รู้มากกว่า ฉันควรจะห้ามนาย”

ชาลส์รู้ว่าคู่หูของเขาทั้งกล้าหาญ คล่องแคล่วว่องไว ทั้งยังต่อสู้เก่งกาจ และก็รู้ด้วยว่าเฮนรี่ตัวผอมมาก แต่ดขาก็ไปเองคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นคนแข็งแรงเพราะข้อดีที่ว่ามา

พอร่างบนเตียงเห็นท่าทีของคู่สนทนาเปลี่ยนไป เขาก็ลุกลี้ลุกลนรีบทำภาษามือ

‘ไม่ใช่เพราะนาย’

“ฮ่าๆ … นายจะพูดกับฉันบ้างสักนิดได้ไหม? ” พอเห็นท่าทีดูร้อนรนผสมกับภาษามือมันก็ชวนให้ขำ ถ้าเป็นท่าทีร้อนรนบวกกับน้ำเสียงเลิ่กลั่กอาจจะน่ารักก็ได้ แม้ว่าแบบนี้ก็ดูน่ารักเหมือนกัน “เอาเป็นว่าสัญญากับฉันได้ไหม ว่าอย่าฝืนตัวเองอีก ไม่ว่าจะเรื่องงาน หรือไม่ใช่เรื่องงาน”

เฮนรี่รีบเปลี่ยนตำแหน่งมือตัวเองเพื่อบอกคำใหม่

‘ฉันสัญญา’

“ดีมากครับเด็กดี” ชาลส์ส่งยิ้มให้พร้อมยกมือลูบหัวอีกฝ่าย แต่เฮนรี่ก็โยกหัวหลบทันทีแล้วส่งสายตาไม่พอใจใส่ ทำให้ชาลส์หัวเราะน้อยๆ

แล้วเสียงหัวเราะก็หายไป กลายเป็นสีหน้าเคร่งเครียดแทน

“จริงๆแล้ว ฉันมีบางอย่างจะบอกนาย” ร่างสูงเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงนิ่งเรียบก่อนจะเปลี่ยนมานั่งบนเตียงข้างคนป่วย

มันอาจจะยังไม่ใช่เวลา.. แต่เขาก็กลัวว่าหากไม่รีบบอก โอกาสมันจะไม่มาอีกแล้ว

“ฉันอาจจะชอบพูดว่าฉันเป็นคนกล้าบ้าระห่ำก็จริง แต่ฉันก็มีสิ่งที่กลัวอยู่เหมือนกัน...”

ร่างบนเตียงเริ่มกำมือแน่นขึ้น เขารับรู้ได้ว่าสิ่งที่คู่หูเขากำลังจะบอกเป็นเรื่องจริงจัง

“ฉันกลัวเสมอว่างานที่พวกเราทำอยู่...ฉันอาจจะสูญเสียนายไปตอนไหนก็ได้ แต่ตอนที่ฉันเกือบจะเสียนายไป มันกลับไม่ใช่ในเวลางานซะงั้น”

“เอ๊ะ? ”

“เอ๊ะอะไร? เมื่อกี้นายพูดเหรอ? ” ชาลส์เปลี่ยนเรื่องทันที ความจริงก็เขาเคยได้ยินเสียงอีกฝ่ายร้องบ้างอยู่หรอก แต่ร้องสั้นๆแบบนี้เพิ่งได้ยินเป็นครั้งแรก

คนที่หลุดเสียงร้องสั้นๆ รีบยกมือขึ้นมาแสดงท่าทางใหม่

‘พูดต่อสิ’ ภาษามือบอกแบบนั้น นักบินที่กำลังพูดอยู่เลยยิ้มจางๆออกมา

เขาชักอยากรู้แล้วสิว่าสิ่งที่เขาจะพูดต่อไปนี้ จะทำให้อีกฝ่ายเปิดปากเปล่งเสียงออกมาได้จริงๆ ไหม

“ฉันหมายถึงว่า ฉันไม่อยากสูญเสียนายไป นายสำคัญกับฉันมากนะ เฮนรี่”

พอได้ยินแล้ว เฮนรี่ก็ยิ้มออกมาพร้อมทำภาษามือว่า ‘ฉันก็เหมือนกัน’ ถึงเฮนรี่จะตอบกลับมาว่าชาลส์เองก็สำคัญกับเขาเช่นกัน แต่เหมือนว่าเขายังไม่เข้าใจใจความหลักจริง

นักบินเลยย่นคิ้วหนักกว่าเดิม

“อะฮ่าๆ นายไม่เข้าใจที่ฉันพูดแน่เลย” เขาทำเป็นแกล้งขำนำก่อน จากนั้นก็หายใจเข้าลึกๆ สูดเอาความกล้าเข้ามาให้มากที่สุดก่อนเอ่ยตอบ “ฉันหมายถึงว่าฉันชอบนายต่างหาก เพราะงั้นฉันเลยไม่อยากเสียนายไป”

“อะไรนะ? ” เฮนรี่ร้องพร้อมอ้าปากค้างไปทันที

แล้วห้องพยาบาลนี้ก็เงียบไปพักหนึ่ง เพราะต่างคนต่างก็ตกใจในสิ่งที่ได้ยิน

“เมื่อกี้นายพูดใช่ไหม? แต่ก็ไม่เกินสามพยางค์นี่นับว่าเป็นการพูดไหม” ชายผู้สารภาพรักเปลี่ยนหัวข้อสนทนา แต่เขาก็เริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นแสยะยิ้ม เขาเริ่มรู้แล้วว่าทำอย่างไรให้คนตรงหน้าจะยอมพูดกับเขา

“........” ฝ่ายที่โดนบอกรักก็ทำอะไรไม่ถูก เขาพูดอะไรไม่ถูก รวมถึงทำภาษามือไม่ถูกด้วย สองมือที่ยกขึ้นยกลงไปมาอย่างลุกลี้ลุกลนกว่าเดิมเหมือนกำลังจะบอกอะไรสักอย่างที่สำคัญ แต่นักบินหนุ่มก็ได้แต่ทำหน้างุนงงตอบ

“เอ่อ… ฉันไม่เข้าใจว่านายหมายถึงอะไร… นายก็รู้ว่าฉันเข้าใจภาษามือแค่...ขั้นพื้นฐาน? ”

เฮนรี่เลยเปลี่ยนไปล้วงของในกระเป๋ากางเกงแทน แล้วโทรศัพท์มือถือก็ถูกหยิบออกมาพิมพ์ข้อความ แล้วเสียงแจ้งเตือนจากโทรศัพท์ชาลส์ก็ดังไม่หยุด

พอนักบินหนุ่มรีบดึงโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาดู เจ้าตัวก็ถึงกับผงะเพราะพายุข้อความกำลังถล่มใส่หน้าจอแชทของเขา

_นายว่าอะไรนะ!?_

_ที่พูดมาน่ะพูดจริงเหรอ!?_

_ที่บอกว่าชอบหมายถึงชอบแบบนั้นเหรอ!?_

_ไม่ได้ล้อเล่นกันใช่ไหม!?_

และอีกมากมายข้อความที่มีเนื้อหาไม่ต่างกันกำลังถูกส่งมาไม่หยุด

“โอเคๆ! ใจเย็นๆ เฮนรี่! ” ชาลส์รีบพุ่งฝ่ามือออกไปบังมือถือของเฮนรี่ไว้ก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะกลบแชทเก่า เสียงแจ้งเตือนจากมือถือเขาจึงหยุดลง “ฉันพูดจริง, แล้วนายล่ะ?”

อดีตโจรเริ่มหน้าแดงขึ้นมาทั้งที่แทบจะไม่เหลือเลือดในตัวแล้ว ก่อนจะดึงมือออกมาแล้วเตรียมจะพิมพ์บางอย่างต่อ ทว่ามืออีกฝ่ายก็ห้ามเขาไว้อีกครั้ง

“ถ้าเป็นไปได้ ฉันขอคำตอบเป็นเสียงพูดเท่านั้น แต่ว่าถ้ายังไม่พร้อม ไม่ต้องตอบตอนนี้ก็ได้นะ” เขามอบยิ้มอ่อนโยนให้อีกฝ่ายก่อนจะปล่อยมือนั้นให้เป็นอิสระ

ทีแรกเขาก็ประหม่ามากที่ต้องมาบอกเรื่องแบบนี้ในสถานการณ์แบบนี้ แต่เห็นจากปฏิกิริยาของเฮนรี่ เขาก็พอเดาได้แล้วว่าคำตอบที่ออกมาจะเป็นอย่างที่เขาคาดหวัง

หลังปล่อยให้คนป่วยตั้งสติได้, ถ้อยคำก็เริ่มถูกเอ่ยออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงเบาบางจากคนที่ไม่ยอมพูดมาตลอด

“ชอบ…”

“หืม? ” ฝ่ายคนได้ยินเองก็นั่งนิ่งอย่างตั้งใจฟัง

“ฉันก็…ชอบนาย” แล้วคนที่เคยเสียเลือดมากจนเป็นลม ก็เหมือนกลับมามีเลือดอีกครั้ง ดูได้จากใบหน้าที่เริ่มมีสีแดง “เพราะงั้น… ฉันเลยไม่พูด...เพราะว่า…” เพราะว่ากลัวว่าตัวเองจะหลุดปากออกไปว่ารักนายแค่ไหน...

แม้ประโยคหลังจะถูกกลืนลงคอไป แต่นักบินหนุ่มก็รับรู้ได้ว่าเพราะอะไร

“ฉันรู้แล้ว” ชาลส์โน้มตัวเข้ามาใกล้อีกฝ่าย กดใบหน้าของตนเข้าไปให้ใกล้มากที่สุดเพื่อดูปฏิกริยาของคนตรงหน้าว่ารักตนอย่างที่พูดจริงหรือไม่ 

ซึ่งเหมือนว่าจะจริง ร่างเพรียวตรงหน้าไม่หลบแม้แต่เซนติเมตรเดียว ทั้งยังจ้องตาเขาไม่กระพริบ

เมื่อได้ระยะพอเหมาะ ร่างสูงก็ประทับฝีปากลงอย่างช้าๆ พอเห็นว่าอีกคนไม่ขัดขืน เขาจึงอดไม่ได้ที่จะแทรกลิ้นเข้าไปเล็กน้อย เรียกเสียงครางเบาๆจากปากที่โดนบุกรุก

บ้าจริง...อยากได้ยินเสียงนี้อีก… พอคิดดังนั้นแล้วลิ้นร้อนก็เริ่มบุกหนักขึ้น

แต่กิจกรรมนี้ก็เหมือนจะต้องจบลงก่อนเวลา เมื่อเสียงแจ้งเตือนจากมือถือดังแทรกขึ้นมา ทำให้ร่างสูงต้องผละตัวออกมาก่อนด้วยใบหน้าเสียดาย เฮนรี่จึงได้มีโอกาสพักให้เลือดลมมันสูบฉีดก่อน ไม่งั้นเมื่อกี้เขาอาจจะเป็นลมไปอีกรอบเพราะขาดเลือด

แล้วพอชาลส์อ่านข้อความสีหน้าของเขาก็เปลี่ยนไปทันที ทำให้เฮนรี่หลุดถามออกมา

“งานเหรอ?”

ซึ่งตอนนี้ชาลส์ก็ไม่สามารถสนใจได้แล้วว่าเฮนรี่กำลังพูดกับเขา เพราะว่าข้อความในมือถือนั้น...

“เฮนรี่… ข้อความที่นายส่งมา มันอยู่ในแชทกลุ่ม…” นักบินหนุ่มพูดพร้อมยื่นหน้าจอมาให้อีกฝ่ายดู แล้วคนที่เคยหน้าแดงก็เปลี่ยนเป็นหน้าซีด เพราะว่าคนในแชทกำลังแซวพวกเขากันอย่างสนุกสนุกสนาน

_อะไรๆๆๆ มีคนสารภาพรักงั้นเหรอ - ฝาแฝด 1_

_เฮนรี่พิมพ์มาแบบนี้ ต้องเป็นชาลส์แน่เลย - ฝาแฝด 2_

_แล้วได้คบกันหรือยัง? - วิคตอเรีย_

_ถ้าพวกนายได้คบกันแล้ว เลี้ยงเหล้าเพื่อนด้วย - รูเพิร์ต_

แล้วบรรยากาศในห้องพยาบาลก็ชวนกลืนไม่เข้าคายไม่ออกไปพักใหญ่ๆ เพราะใครจะไปคิดว่าการมาสารภาพรักในที่ส่วนตัว มันจะกลายเป็นการสารภาพรักแบบสาธารณะไปเสียได้…

* * *

“เฮ่อ… วันนี้เหนื่อยสุดๆ”

แม้ว่าชาลส์จะไม่ได้ออกไปทำงานภาคสนาม เพราะว่าคู่หูเขาไม่ค่อยสบายจากอาการเลือดจาง แต่การที่เขาต้องมารับมือกับเพื่อนร่วมงานที่เอาแต่แซวเขา ก็ทำให้เขาปวดหัวกว่าการไปทำงานปกติเสียอีก

หลังจากกลับมาถึงที่พัก เขาก็พาร่างที่เขาให้ขี่หลังมาด้วยนั่งลงที่โซฟาห้องรับแขก ก่อนจะทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้างๆ

“อาการนายเป็นไงบ้าง เฮนรี่”

คนที่ได้ขี่หลังมาทำภาษามือตอบว่า ‘ไม่เป็นไร’ จากนั้นก็ต่อด้วยคำว่า ‘ขอบคุณ’ ก่อนปิดท้ายด้วยคำว่า ‘ขอโทษ’ ทำให้นักบินหนุ่มส่งยิ้มให้

“ไม่ต้องขอโทษหรอก ตัวนายเบาอย่างกับปุยเมฆ ไม่ได้ลำบากอะไรเลย”

เฮนรี่ช้อนตามองอีกฝ่ายช้าๆ ก่อนจะมองไปรอบๆเพื่อหลบสายตาอีกฝ่ายด้วยความเขินอาย แม้ครั้งนี้จะไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่เขาได้มาห้องของชาลส์ แต่การได้มาในอีกฐานะที่ไม่ใช่เพื่อนกลับทำให้เขารู้สึกแปลกไปจากเดิม และสาเหตุของการเยี่ยมเยือนครั้งนี้ ก็เพราะความสัมพันธ์ใหม่นั้น

ต่อให้พวกเขาไม่ได้สารภาพรักกัน ชาลส์ก็คงไม่ปล่อยเฮนรี่ที่ไม่สบายอยู่บ้านเพียงลำพังอยู่ดี ไม่ว่าจะได้เป็นแฟนกันหรือไม่ เขาก็คงได้ขี่หลังอีกฝ่ายกลับมาถึงห้องเหมือนกัน

แต่ที่จะต่างกัน ก็คงเป็นเรื่องราวที่เกิดขึ้นหลังจากนี้...

“ฉันรู้...ห้องนี้รกขึ้นจากครั้งที่แล้วเยอะเลย ฮ่าๆ ” เจ้าของห้องยิ้มกลบเกลื่อนที่ไม่ได้เตรียมห้องไว้สำหรับรับแขกคนสำคัญ แต่คนเป็นแขกก็รีบยกมือบอก

‘ไม่รกหรอก’

ชาลส์รีบจึงเปลี่ยนเรื่องคุย เพราะไม่อยากถูกพูดถึงเรื่องห้องรกๆไปมากกว่านี้

“นายรอตรงนี้นะ ฉันจะทำอาหารมาให้นายเอง”

แล้วเจ้าของห้องก็รีบพุ่งไปยังครัว ปล่อยให้คนที่ยังเป็นเลือดจางนั่งรอตามลำพังก่อน แม้เฮนรี่จะไม่พูด และชาลส์จะมือไม่ว่าง แต่ที่นี่กลับไม่สงบเท่าไรเพราะในครัวมีเสียงของตกพื้นดังลั่นออกมา

ร่างเพรียวถอนหายใจเบาๆ ก่อนลุกขึ้นจากโซฟาแล้วเดินตรงไปยังครัว เขาถึงได้เห็นนักบินหนุ่มมี่สภาพดูไม่จืดกับการที่ต้องก้มเก็บของที่เทกระจาดเต็มพื้น ยังดีที่ไม่มีอะไรแตก

‘ให้ฉันช่วยนะ’ เขาทำภาษามือบอก

ชาลส์เองก็พยักหน้าตอบโดยง่าย เพราะเขาก็รู้ตัวดีว่าตัวเองที่กำลังตื่นเต้นจัดกับการได้สมหวังกับคนที่ชอบคงทำให้เขาไม่มีสมาธิพอที่จะทำอะไรเพียงลำพัง

หลังสองคนช่วยกันทำอาหาร และจัดการมื้อเย็นที่ทำ ปิดท้ายด้วยช่วยกันล้างจาน คนช่างพูดก็เริ่มยอ

“พวกเราเหมือนคนที่แต่งงานแล้วเลยเนอะ สนใจข้ามขั้นแล้วให้ฉันเป็นสามีเลยไหม”

เฮนรี่ไม่ทำภาษามือตอบอย่างเคย แต่กลับส่งสายตานิ่งๆใส่แทน ทำให้ชาลส์รู้ว่าถึงจะสนิทกันแค่ไหนแต่การข้ามขั้นก็คงขี้โกงไป

“งั้นนายไปอาบน้ำก่อนเลย ที่เหลือฉันจัดการเอง”

ได้ยินดังนั้น ร่างเพรียวก็ยอมละมือออกจากงานครัว แต่ก่อนจะไป เจ้าตัวก็ยกมือทำท่าทางถามว่า

‘เสื้อผ้า’

“อ่อใช่ วันนี้มากะทันหันนายเลยไม่ได้เตรียมชุดมาสินะ เอาเป็นว่านายใช้ชุดของฉันได้ตามใจเลย”

พอเจ้าของห้องอนุญาต แขกก็ตรงไปยังห้องนอนของอีกฝ่ายก่อนเพื่อหยิบชุดที่ใช้เปลี่ยนหลังอาบน้ำ แต่ก็ใช้เวลาพอสมควรกว่าเขาจะหาชุดที่น่าจะพอดีตัวที่สุดได้ ถึงส่วนสูงของเขาจะไม่ต่างกับอีกฝ่ายมาก แต่เพราะตัวผอมกว่า เสื้อทุกตัวของชาลส์จึงกลายเป็นว่าตัวใหญ่ไปเสียเกือบหมด

หลังจากที่นักบินจัดการงานทุกอย่างในครัวเรียบร้อยก็เดินออกมาจากครัว และก็พบกับอีกคนที่เพิ่งออกมาจากห้องน้ำพอดี

ถ้าเป็นตอนปกติเขาก็ไม่คิดอะไร แต่นี่คือตอนที่เขาสารภาพรักไปแล้ว แถมยังเป็นตอนที่คนรักเพิ่งอาบน้ำมาตัวหอมสุดๆ และยังเป็นตอนที่กับอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้เตรียมเสื้อผ้ามาเลยอยู่ในชุดนอนหลวมโพรกเปิดคอกว้างอีก

อดทนไว้… ชาลส์ท่องในใจ

“ส… เสื้อนั่นมันไม่ตัวใหญ่ไปหน่อยเหรอ? ” ชาลส์รีบหยุดความคิดเรื่องแย่ๆแล้วชวนคุยแม้เรื่องนั้นจะไม่พ้นเรื่องแย่ๆเหมือนกัน คนตรงหน้าก็ทำสีหน้าเซ็งๆแล้วทำภาษามือตอบ

‘นี่เล็กสุดแล้ว’

“อา งั้นสินะ”

การพูดคุยจบลงเท่านี้ แล้วร่างเพรียวก็ชี้บอกให้อีกฝ่ายไปอาบน้ำบ้าง เมื่อชาลส์เดินตรงไปยังห้องน้ำ เฮนรี่กลับเดินไปทิศทางตรงกันข้ามกับห้องนอน

"นายจะไปไหน?" นักบินหนุ่มรีบหันควับมาถาม

‘นอน’ อดีตโจรหันมาทำภาษามือตอบ ทำให้อีกฝ่ายถอนหายใจยาว เหตุผลหนึ่งก็เพราะอีกฝ่ายยังไม่ยอมใช้เสียงพูดกับเขาเสียที ส่วนอีกเหตุผลก็เพราะ...

“ครั้งนี้นายไม่จำเป็นต้องนอนที่โซฟาแบบครั้งก่อนแล้วนะ” แต่คนจะไปนอนโซฟายังคงทำหน้าไม่เข้าใจ “ฉันหมายถึงพวกเราคบกันแล้ว นายไปนอนที่เตียงฉันได้ ไม่มีเหตุผลที่ต้องเกรงใจกันแล้ว”

คนตัวผอมหน้าแดงพอได้ยินแบบนั้น เขารีบส่ายปฏิเสธแล้วก็ยกมือบอกว่า

‘ฉันยังไม่พร้อม’

“นายไม่สบายจากอาการอาการเลือดจางด้วย ไปพักผ่อนบนเตียงเถอะ” คนตัวสูงกว่าหาข้ออ้างอื่นให้

‘ไม่เป็นไร’ แต่เฮนรี่ก็ยังคงส่ายหน้าไปมา

พอคนป่วยดื้อมากเข้า บุรุษพยาบาลจำเป็นก็ก้าวเท้าก่อนเดินเข้าไปหาอีกฝ่าย

“นายจะเดินไปที่เตียงเอง หรือจะให้ฉันอุ้มไป?"

“เหวอ!? ” ยังไม่ทันที่เฮนรี่จะได้ทำภาษามือตอบ ร่างของเขาก็ถูกคนแข็งแรงกว่ายกขึ้นมาในท่าอุ้มเจ้าสาว และขาทั้งสองก็สับฉับๆไปยังที่ห้องนอนอย่างรวดเร็วก่อนที่เขาจะโดนกึ่งวางกึ่งโยนลงบนเตียงนุ่มๆ

ทว่าอีกสิ่งหนึ่งที่เขาไม่คาดคิดคือ... แทนที่คนที่อุ้มเขามาจะกลับไปอาบน้ำ เขากลับทิ้งน้ำหนักกดลงบนตัวเขา ไม่เพียงเท่านั้นสองมือของเขาก็โดนข้อมือใหญ่กว่าล็อกเอาไว้ด้วย

“ชาลส์? ” พออยู่ในสภาพที่จะทำภาษามือไม่ได้ เฮนรี่ก็ต้องเปิดปากเรียกชื่อคนตรงหน้าออกมา

“นายเรียกชื่อฉันเหรอ? เรียกอีกได้ไหม?” แล้วริมฝีปากของคนด้านบนก็กดลงมาประทับทั่วใบหน้าของคนด้านล่าง เริ่มตั้งแต่หน้าผาก พวงแก้ม ริมฝีปาก และไล่ลงมาเรื่อยๆ จนถึงซอกคอ ร่างบางเริ่มออกแรงดิ้นขัดขืนพอริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายขยับต่ำลงไปเรื่อยๆ นักบินหนุ่มจึงหยุดสิ่งที่ทำอยู่แล้วรีบพูด “ขอโทษนะ ฉันรู้ว่าเราเพิ่งเดทกัน… และนายก็ยังไม่ฟื้นตัวดีจากอาการเลือดจาง...”

แล้วคนตัวสูงก็ค่อยๆ ยกตัวเองออกมาจากร่างด้านใต้ แล้วก้มหน้าจ้องมองเข้าไปในดวงตาอีกฝ่าย

“แต่ฉันเริ่มทนไม่ไหวแล้ว… มันค้างคาตั้งแต่ตอนที่พวกเราอยู่ในห้องพยาบาล... แล้วยิ่งตอนอุ้มนายมา..." 

ไม่มีคำอธิบายอะไรต่อท้ายประโยคนี้ มีเพียงส่วนล่างของร่างกายที่ถูกดันเข้ามาหาคนที่ด้านล่าง ทำให้เฮนรี่เกือบอ้าปากร้องพอได้รับสัมผัสโป่งนูนจากกางเกงของนักบินหนุ่ม

ทั้งสองต่างหน้าแดง แม้กระทั่งคนที่มีอาการเลือดจางก็ยังมีใบหน้าสีเลือด

“ขอทำได้ไหม? ”

แม้ว่าเริ่มต้นมาเหมือนจะขืนใจ ทว่าตอนนี้ นักบินหนุ่มก็ไม่ทำอะไรเพราะรอคำอนุญาตจากคู่ คนด้านล่างยังคงลังเลที่จะตอบเพราะเขาไม่ได้เตรียมใจมา แต่เขาเองก็ไม่อยากขัดใจคนที่ตัวเองชอบมาตลอด ยิ่งยังมีอาการเลือดจางก็ยิ่งทำให้เขาลังเลหนัก

เมื่อเห็นว่าเฮนรี่เงียบไป ชาลส์ก็ยกร่างกายตัวเองออกมาพร้อมยิ้มละมุนให้ เขาไม่โกรธที่อีกฝ่ายไม่อนุญาต พร้อมทั้งยังยกมือหนาเข้ามาลูบหัวอีกฝ่ายอย่างอ่อนโยน

“ไม่เป็นไรนะ ฉันจัดการตัวเองได้” แล้วมือใหญ่ก็ละออกไป เปลี่ยนเป็นริมปากที่มาจูบเบาๆตรงพวงแก้มแทน “คนเลือดจางต้องพักผ่อนเยอะๆ ”

ทว่าในจังหวะที่คนตัวสูงกำลังจะเดินออกไป อีกคนก็คว้าเข้ามาที่แขนเสื้อนักบินไว้ แล้วเอ่ยตอบว่า “ได้...” ด้วยเสียงแผ่วเบา

“นายว่าอะไรนะ? ” คนโดนดึงแขนเสื้อไว้ทำหน้าไม่เชื่อในสิ่งที่ตัวเองได้ยิน

พอถูกถามซ้ำ คนไม่ค่อยชอบพูดก็เปลี่ยนมาทำภาษามือแทนว่า ‘อนุญาต’

“นายแน่ใจนะ? นายยังไม่ค่อยสบายอยู่ ฉัน...ฉันไม่อยากทำนายแย่ลง" นักบินหนุ่มยกมือขึ้นมาเกาหัวเบาๆ เขาเองก็กังวล 

แต่พอเฮนรี่ทำภาษามือ ‘ฉันโอเค’ เขาก็ต้องย้ำอีกให้แน่ใจ

“งั้น ถ้านายว่างั้น… ฉันขอคำอนุญาตจากปากนาย หมายถึง เป็นเสียงของนาย”

ร่างเพรียวก้มหน้าลงเล็กน้อยก่อนจะสูดลมเข้าปอดลึกๆ แล้วเอ่ยออกมา

“ฉันอนุญาตให้ชาลส์ทำ...”

เมื่อชาลส์ได้ยินน้ำเสียงที่คิดถึงมาตลอด คนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างเตียง ก็เปลี่ยนตำแหน่งกลับไปทิ้งตัวทับอีกคนบนเตียง ก่อนจะกระซิบใส่ใบหูอีกฝ่าย “ไม่ให้คืนคำแล้วนะ”

แล้วมือใหญ่ก็เริ่มจัดการเสื้อผ้าของคนที่อยู่ด้านล่าง… จริงๆก็ไม่ได้จัดการอะไรมากเท่าไร เพราะเสื้อนอนของเขาหลวมเหลือเกินสำหรับใครบางคนที่น้ำหนักไม่ถึงเกณฑ์ แค่เขาปลดกระดุมตัวแรกออกแล้วออกแรงดึงลงมานิดหน่อย เขาก็เห็นท่อนบนของอีกฝ่ายเกือบทั้งหมดแล้ว

คนที่เขาแอบรักชอบอยู่ในชุดนอนแบบหลวมๆ ไม่มีคำไหนใช้อธิบายไปดีกว่าคำว่า... “ให้ตายสิ...นายเซ็กซี่เป็นบ้า”

ทำให้เฮนรี่ยกมือทำท่าทางถาม ‘นั่นคือคำชมใช่ไหม?’

“ฮ่าๆ ในเวลาแบบนี้นายยังใช้ภาษามือได้อีกนะ” ชาลส์แกล้งเมินที่โดนถามด้วยภาษามือ แล้วรอยยิ้มสดใสก็เปลี่ยนเป็นรอยยิ้มปนชั่วร้าย

เพราะเขาอยากรู้เหลือเกินว่าต่อจากนี้คนตรงหน้าเขาจะยังทำภาษามือได้หรือไม่

“

"อ๊ะ!? ” ร่างเพรียวหลุดเสียงร้องออกมาเมื่อคนข้างบนโน้มหน้าลงมาใช้ปากครอบครองยอดอกของตนไว้

และเขาอยากรู้เหลือเกินว่าเรื่องราวที่จะเกิดขึ้นหลังจากนี้… จะเปิดปากอีกฝ่ายได้นานขนาดไหน...

“อ...ฮ๊า…” และฟันขาวก็เริ่มทำหน้าที่ขบเม้มสิ่งที่อยู่ในปากแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

พอเปิดปากอีกคนแล้ว… เสียงร้องนั้นจะเสนาะหูแค่ไหนกัน...

“...เจ็บ” คนที่นอนอยู่บิดตัวออกเพื่อหลีกเลี่ยงความเจ็บที่ว่า นักบินเลยต้องรีบยกหน้าออกมาขอโทษ

“อา...โทษที ฉันเองก็อดทนมานานเลยเผลอตัวไปนิด...”

คนด้านล่างไม่ตอบอะไรนอกจากขมวดคิ้วใส่เขา

“รู้แล้ว รอบนี้ฉันจะพยายามทำให้อ่อนโยน โอเคนะ? ”

เมื่อพูดจบแล้ว ร่างสูงก็โน้มหน้าลงมาที่จุดเดิมเพื่อจะทำสิ่งที่ค้างไว้ต่อ โดยครั้งนี้เขาตัดสินใจว่าจะเคลียร์สิ่งที่เกะกะให้พ้นทางมากกว่านี้

มือหนาปลดกระดุมเสื้อนอนเม็ดสุดท้ายของคนตรงหน้าและคลี่เสื้อนอนนั้นให้กางออก แต่ก็ไม่ถึงกับถอดชุดจากตัวอีกฝ่ายจนหมด เพราะภาพคนที่ชอบในเสื้อของตัวเองเนี่ย น่าเก็บไว้เป็นความทรงจำจริงๆ

เหมือนว่าเฮนรี่เองก็มีความคิดแบบเดียวกัน มือเพรียวยกขึ้นมาแต่ไม่ได้ทำภาษามืออย่างเคย แต่เอื้อมมาปลดกระดุมเสื้อของนักบินหนุ่มออกให้ สร้างรอยยิ้มชอบใจให้แก่คนที่กำลังจะได้กินของอร่อย

เสื้อทั้งสองตัวไม่มีกระดุมแล้ว เมื่อชาลส์โน้มตัวลงมา ผิวเนื้อทั้งสองที่ได้สัมผัสกันช่วยเร้าอารมณ์ได้ดีกว่าเดิม เมื่อเขาทำสิ่งที่ค้างไว้ต่อตรงยอดอกนั้น แต่ใช้ความอ่อนโยนมากขึ้น เสียงครางหวานๆก็เริ่มบรรเลงให้เขาฟังอีกครั้ง

“ไม่เคยได้ยินเสียงนายแบบนี้มาก่อนเลย…” แม้ปากของชายหนุ่มจะยังวุ่นวายกับขนมตรงหน้า แต่เจ้าตัวก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะเอ่ยชมออกมา 

คนถูกเอ่ยชมทำแค่ก้มลงหรี่ตาใส่ ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนไปมีสีหน้าเคลิบเคลิ้มตามสัมผัสที่ได้รับ 

นั่นทำให้นักบินหนุ่มชอบใจและเปลี่ยนไปชิมขนมอีกข้างบ้าง โดยลองทำแรงขึ้นอีกนิดเพราะเพื่อดูปฏิกริยาของร่างตรงหน้า

ครั้งนี้ถือว่าผ่านไปได้ดี แม้ว่าเขาจะใช้ฟันและกัดแบบเดียวกับที่ทำแรกสุด แต่ร่างบางก็ไม่ขยับตัวหนีหรือพูดออกมาเจ็บอย่างเคยแล้ว นี่เป็นสัญญาณที่ดีว่าในไม่นานนี้ เขาจะขยับไปขั้นตอนต่อไปได้

ก่อนที่เปลี่ยนลำดับขั้น ใบหน้าคมคายก็ผละออกจากหน้าอกของอีกฝ่าย เลื่อนขึ้นไปหาริมฝีปากที่ปล่อยเสียงร้องหวานๆ แล้วเข้าครอบครองโพรงปากนั้นอย่างกระหาย 

ซึ่งคนโดนรุกล้ำก็อ้าปากต้อนรับให้ลิ้นอีกฝ่ายบุกรุกเข้ามา และไม่ลืมที่จะใช้ลิ้นเล็กของตนหยอกล้อกับลิ้นร้อนของอีกคน

ใบหน้าทั้งสองราวกับว่ากำลังแข่งกันเป็นสีแดง คนที่ยังมีอาการเลือดจางเริ่มรู้สึกว่าเหมือนร่างกายสูบฉีดเลือดที่มีไม่มากมาที่ใบหน้าที่เดียวเท่านั้น แต่เขาก็ไม่สนใจแล้วหากเขาจะเป็นลมอีกรอบเพราะขาดเลือด เพราะตอนนี้ความต้องการเริ่มขึ้นมาอยู่เหนือเหตุผลแล้ว

ในระหว่างนั้น มือใหญ่ทั้งสองก็ไม่ปล่อยให้ตัวเองว่าง กางเกงนอนตัวหลวมเริ่มถูกร่นลงมา แต่ร่างบางที่กำลังเพลิดเพลินกับการแลกเปลี่ยนรสชาติจากริมฝีปากอยู่ก็ไม่แคร์เรื่องนั้น ฝ่ามือใหญ่จึงได้โอกาสลองสัมผัสลูบไล้ช่วงล่างที่จะได้ครอบครองในอีกไม่กี่อึดใจข้างหน้า

พอจุมพิตอันเร่าร้อนจบลง เฮนรี่ก็รีบสูดเอาอากาศเข้าปอดอย่างเร่งรีบอย่างเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าตัวเองลืมหายใจไปเสียนาน คนตัวสูงขำเล็กน้อยกับท่าทีอีกฝ่าย ก่อนที่จะเปลี่ยนตำแหน่งมือตัวเองจากก้นของร่างบางไปที่โต๊ะเล็กตรงหัวเตียง 

ระหว่างที่มือขวาเปิดลิ้นชักโต๊ะออก มือซ้ายก็หยิบสิ่งเหมือนหลอดยาออกมา แล้วบีบของเหลวจากในหลอดนั้นมาชโลมที่มือของตน

ในวินาทีนี้คนที่นอนอยู่ก็พอรับรู้ได้ว่าขั้นตอนต่อไปจะเป็นอะไร เขาไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่ากางเกงเขาถูกดึงออกไปตอนไหน แต่เขายินดีก็ให้ความร่วมมืออีกต่อ โดยการค่อยๆกางขาออกให้เมื่อร่างสูงจัดการนิ้วเขาเสร็จแล้ว

“ถ้าเจ็บก็บอกนะ…”

‘รู้แล้ว’ เฮนรี่ทำภาษามือตอบแม้ตัวเองจะยังหอบจากการขาดอากาศเพราะจูบที่ยาวนาน

“ฉันหมายถึง บอกเป็นคำพูด ไม่ใช่ภาษามือนะ” ชาลส์บอกก่อนจะใช้มือซ้ายยกท่อนขาคนตรงออกให้อยู่ในมุมที่ถนัด ในขณะที่มือขวาที่ชโลมไปด้วยเจลหล่อลื่น เริ่มสอดนิ้วใส่เข้าไปในทางเข้าอย่างไม่รีบร้อนทีละนิ้ว

“....!? ” ทว่าสัมผัสอันแปลกใหม่ทำให้อีกคนเผลอขยับตัวหนีโดยอัตโนมัติ แต่ชายหนุ่มที่แรงเยอะกว่าก็คว้าเอวบางไว้ทันก่อน นิ้วอุ่นๆ ทั้งสองจึงยังอยู่ที่เดิมและเริ่มขยับเข้าออกอย่างช้าๆ มีเสียงครางเบาๆที่คลอตามมาทุกครั้งที่นิ้วพวกนั้นขยับ

เมื่อร่างสูงก็หาจุดหอมหวานเจอ “อา...ช...ชาลส์...” เสียงครางนั้นก็เปลี่ยนไปกลายเป็นเสียงเรียกชื่อแทน

“เรียกชื่อฉันอีกสิ…” ชาลส์แสยะยิ้มออกมาทันทีเมื่อได้รู้ว่าเขาต้องทำยังไงถึงจะทำให้เฮนรี่ที่ไม่ชอบพูด สามารถเรียกชื่อเขาได้อย่างเซ็กซี่แบบนี้ 

มือขวาที่เคยอ่อนโยนเริ่มเปลี่ยนระดับเป็นใช้แรงกดย้ำใส่กับจุดหอมหวานของอีกฝ่าย เสียงครางเบากลายเป็นเสียงร้องที่ดังขึ้น ร่างข้างใต้บิดตัวขึ้นหาคนตัวสูง สัมผัสด้านหลังทำให้ร่างกายต้องโน้มตัวตอบรับอย่างห้ามไม่ได้

“น...นายบอกว่าจะเบา…” แม้ดวงตาของอดีตโจรเริ่มดูเลื่อนลอย แต่ก็เขาก็พูดตำหนิชาลส์ได้

“ขอโทษที... นายทำให้ฉันอยากทำ…” พอรู้ว่าทำแรงไปหน่อยนักบินหนุ่มก็ยิ้มแห้งๆ แต่เจ้าตัวรีบขอโทษด้วยการโน้มหน้าเข้าไปจูบที่พวงแก้มอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ “ฉันชอบฟังเสียงนายจริงๆ นะ” แม้จะเป็นการพูดแบบตำหนิต่อว่าเขา เขาก็ยังอยากฟัง...

แล้วนิ้วที่เคยทำหน้าที่เตรียมทางเข้าก็หยุดลงแค่นั้นก่อน แม้จะไม่รู้ว่าเขาเตรียมทางไว้พร้อมดีพอหรือยัง แต่จากปฏิกิริยาเมื่อสักครู่ก็น่าจะพอแล้ว... ที่สำคัญเขาต้องเก็บอีกฝ่ายไม่ให้เสร็จไปก่อนเขาด้วย

มือขวาละออกจากช่องทางเข้า ในขณะที่มืออีกข้างจัดการกระดุมและซิบกับกางเกงที่ยังไม่เคยถูดปลดออก และเพื่อให้มั่นใจว่างานนี้จะไปได้ราบรื่นที่สุด คนตัวสูงจึงคว้าหลอดเจลหล่อลื่นมาใช้อีกครั้ง และชโลมของเหลวสีใสเข้ากับความเป็นชายของตัวเองด้วย

เฮนรี่ที่นอนสังเกตการณ์อยู่กลืนน้ำลายเฮือกใหญ่เมื่อเห็นขนาดของคู่นอนตน สองนิ้วที่เคยทำหน้าที่เตรียมมาก่อนหน้าอาจจะไม่ช่วยอะไรเลยหากต้องรับสิ่งใหญ่โตที่เห็นอยู่ตรงหน้า

ยังไม่ทันที่อดีตโจรหนุ่มแสดงท่าทีกังวลใจออกมา นักบินก็คว้าสะโพกเขาให้เข้าไปหา และจัดตำแหน่งให้ในท่าที่ชวนหวาดเสียว สัมผัสอุ่นๆ ที่จ่ออยู่ตรงทางเข้าทำให้ร่างบางกลั้นหายใจโดยไม่ตั้งใจ

“พร้อมนะ? ”

“....” ไม่มีสัญญาณตอบรับจากคนที่ถูกถาม แต่นั่นก็ทำให้ฝ่ายถามคิดคำตอบเอาเองว่าได้แล้ว

เมื่อแท่งอุ่นๆเริ่มถูกดันเข้ามาในทางเข้า, ริมฝีปากบางก็เริ่มเผยอออก ทว่าเสียงร้องที่ออกมากลับไม่ได้แสดงถึงความสุข คนตัวสูงขมวดคิ้วลงเมื่อกิจกรรมนี้ไม่ราบรื่นอย่างที่คิด คนด้านล่างเกร็งตัวหนักจนทำให้เขาดันตัวเองเข้าไปมากกว่านี้ไม่ได้

“นายทำได้เฮน… แค่ปล่อยตัวสบายๆ …” เขาโน้มตัวลงมอบจูบที่ใบหน้าเพื่อให้คนตรงหน้าผ่อนคลาย “เชื่อใจฉันสิ” พอนักบินหนุ่มยิงรอยยิ้มสดใสให้อย่างที่ชอบทำ คนที่ทำใบหน้าเจ็บปวดก็ยิ้มตอบออกมาและพยักหน้าให้โดยไม่พูดอะไร

เพราะไม่ว่าเวลาไหน… เขาเชื่อใจอีกฝ่ายเสมอ… และเชื่อทั้งหัวใจดวงนี้

เมื่อด้านล่างเริ่มผ่อนคลาย ร่างสูงก็ดันตัวเข้าไปอีกหน่อย ซึ่งครั้งนี้ก็ราบรื่นขึ้นขึ้น แต่เขาก็พยายามไม่ฝืนคู่ของเขาเกินไปโดยสังเกตใบหน้าอาการคนด้านล่างไว้ตลอดเวลา หากคู่ของเขาแสดงอาการเจ็บออกมาเขาก็จะหยุดก่อน และเมื่ออีกฝ่ายพร้อมไปต่อ เขาก็ค่อยดันตัวเข้าไปให้ลึกขึ้น

เพราะเป็นครั้งแรกจะมีเรื่องลำบากบ้างก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลก แต่ในที่สุดชายหนุ่มทั้งสองก็สามารถเชื่อมต่อร่างกายส่วนร่างกันโดยสมบูรณ์ แม้เข้ามาจนสุดแล้วแต่ชาลส์ก็ยังไม่ขยับต่อ ปล่อยให้เฮนรี่ได้ทำความเคยชินกับการที่ต้องรับความเป็นชายของเขาทั้งแท่งไว้ในร่างกายก่อน แม้กิจกรรมยังหยุดนิ่ง แต่เสียงครางทั้งสองกลับดังสลับกันไม่เว้นจังหวะว่าง

“อา...ข้างในนายแน่นมากเลยเฮน...” นักบินหนุ่มพูดสิ่งที่คิดออกมา

ร่างเพรียวที่ไม่น่าเหลือสติเท่าไร กลับยกภาษามือขึ้นมา

‘ใหญ่เกินไปต่างหาก’

“ฮ่าๆ ..นายเองก็อึดใช่ย่อยนะ...ที่รับของใหญ่ขนาดนี้เข้าไปได้…แถมยังทำภาษามือไหวอีก” 

ร่างสูงยิ้มแสยะใส่ ก่อนจะจับเอวร่างบางแล้วยกขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยให้อยู่ระดับพอเหมาะ เป็นสัญญาณว่ากิจกรรมนี้จะดำเนินต่อแล้ว “แต่ถ้ามีอะไรอยากจะบอกต่อจากนี้...พูดเอาอย่างเดียวนะ หรือร้องครางก็ได้...”

แล้วความเป็นชายที่ฝังอยู่ในกายบางก็เริ่มขยับเข้าออก แม้จะเริ่มขยับจากช้าๆ แต่ทำให้เกิดเสียงร้องครางได้มากกว่าที่คาดเสียอีก

เสียงครวญครางแห่งความสุขของอีกฝ่ายแทบทำให้นักบินหนุ่มแทบจะเป็นบ้า นี่แค่เริ่มขยับเบาๆร่างข้างใต้เขาก็ทั้งทำใบหน้าหยาดเยิ้มและทั้งส่งเสียงร้องครางสุดเกินห้ามใจ ถ้าเขาเพิ่มแรงกว่านี้ อดีตอาชญากรคนนี้จะเซ็กซี่ได้ยิ่งขึ้นขนาดไหนกันเชียว

โดยที่ไม่ปล่อยให้ความสงสัยนั้นอยู่นาน ร่างสูงเริ่มเร่งจังหวะเร็วขึ้นและกระแทกหนักหน่วงขึ้น ร่างด้านล่างส่งเสียงร้องไม่เป็นภาษาถี่ขึ้นอย่างที่เขาคาดไว้ แต่ที่เขาชอบใจกว่าคือ ท่อนขาเรียวทั้งสองยกขึ้นมาพันเอวเขาไว้ รวมถึงข้อมือเล็กคู่นั้นก็เอื้อมมาโอบไหล่เขาด้วยราวกับว่าร่างบางอยากจะล็อกมุมที่ตัวเองโปรดปรานไว้

แถมดวงตาคู่นั้นกำลังจ้องมองมายังเขาเหมือนอ้อนวอนให้เขาทำรุนแรงใส่อีก พอโดนส่งสายตาร้องขอมาแบบนั้นนักบินหนุ่มก็เริ่มระบายยิ้มชั่วร้ายมุมปาก

“ชอบใช่ไหมครับ? ” เขาถามแม้รู้คำตอบ ก่อนที่กระแทกเข้าไปใส่จุดโปรดของอีกฝ่ายอีกครั้ง ซึ่งคนได้ที่รับสัมผัสก็แอ่นร่างกายรับอย่างสุขใจ

“อ๊า...อา...ชอบมาก…” แล้วชายหนุ่มที่ไม่ค่อยยอมพูดก็ยอมเปิดปากออกมายอมรับว่าเขากำลังรู้สึกดีแค่ไหนกับการกระทำอันเร่าร้อนและรุนแรงนี้ คนช่างพูดถึงกับขมวดคิ้วลงเล็กน้อยที่ได้เห็นภาพตรงหน้า

นี่มัน...ไม่ได้แค่เปิดปากเขา ยังได้เปิดอีกด้านที่เขาไม่คิดว่าอีกฝ่ายจะมีมาก่อนด้วย

“ถ้าชอบ ก็เรียกชื่อฉันอีกสิ…” คนตัวสูงยื่นข้อเสนอ

“อ...อืม..ช...ชาลส์” ร่างข้างล่างรับข้อเสนออย่างโดยง่ายแม้ว่าจะเรียกชื่อติดขัดไปบ้างเพราะถูกเสียงร้องครางแทรก แต่นั่นก็เพียงพอสำหรับนักบินหนุ่มแล้ว

“ครับ? อยากให้ทำอะไรครับ? ”

ชาลส์ชะลอความเร็วที่ช่วงล่างลงเพื่อรอฟังคำตอบก่อน ทำให้เฮนรี่บิดตัวไปมาเพราะจู่ๆ จังหวะที่กำลังทำให้เขาเพลิดเพลินก็ชะงักไป ท่อนขาผอมๆ ทั้งสองที่พันเอวหนาอยู่เริ่มรัดอีกฝ่ายแน่นขึ้น เช่นเดียวกับฝ่ามือบางเริ่มจิกลงเข้าที่แผ่นหลังอีกฝ่ายเพื่อระบายความต้องการที่มันเริ่มไม่ได้ดั่งใจ

“อยากให้นาย…” จากนั้นเจ้าของดวงตาหยาดเยิ้มเผยอปากออกมาตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงโหยหา

“ว่ามาสิครับ…” ซึ่งคนรอฟังคำตอบเองก็ส่งสายตาเจ้าเล่ห์กลับไปว่าเขาจะไม่ทำต่อจนกว่าจะได้ยินคำที่ต้องการ

“อยากให้ทำฉันอีก”

“ได้เลย”

เมื่อได้ยินเสียงที่ต้องการ และได้ฟังคำขอที่พอใจ จังหวะอันร้อนแรงก็กลับมาบรรเลงใหม่อีกครั้ง 

โดยครี้งนี้ร่างสูงเร่งความเร็วของตนให้ที่สุด เขารับรู้ได้ว่าทั้งตัวเองและอีกฝ่ายใกล้จะเสร็จแล้ว แม้ว่าจังหวะรุนแรงนี้จะทำให้เขาได้รับความเจ็บที่แผ่นหลังมาด้วยเพราะโดนแมวที่ชื่อเฮนรี่ข่วนเล็บใส่ แต่เขาก็ไม่สนใจแล้ว

หลังการแลกเปลี่ยนสัมผัสทางกายอีกไม่กี่ครั้ง และแลกเปลี่ยนจุมพิตที่ใบหน้ากันอีกไม่กี่ที

“อ...อ๊าาา…” เสียงครางทั้งสองก็ดังผสานกัน พร้อมกับน้ำแห่งความพอใจที่ถูกปลดปล่อยออกมาจากช่วงล่างของร่างกาย 

เหมือนว่าภารกิจครั้งนี้สำเร็จแล้ว

แต่สำหรับชาลส์ คำว่า "สำเร็จ" ถูกแค่ครึ่งเดียว หากไม่ได้จัดการความเหนอะหนะที่สร้างกันไว้ก่อน ไม่ว่าจะจากเหงื่อบนตัว หรือจากน้ำสีขุ่นที่เพิ่งไหลออกมา เพราะคนหนึ่งปล่อยออกมาข้างนอกจนเลอะเต็มตัวไปหมด ส่วนอีกคนแม้จะปล่อยไว้ข้างในแต่มันก็ทั้งทะลักไหลเยิ้มออกมาจนผ้าปูเตียงนอนมีแต่รอยเปียก

“เฮน? นายโอเคไหม” เมื่อชาลส์หลุดออกมาจากจากความต้องการได้ เขาถึงได้เห็นคนในอ้อมกอดเขาหมดสติไปเสียแล้ว เขาเองก็ไปบังคับฝืนคนเป็นเลือดจางอยู่ ซึ่งมันก็ดีพอแล้วที่เฮนรี่อยู่กับเขาได้จนเสร็จพร้อมกัน

แถมเขายังได้ฟังเสียงและได้เห็นอะไรที่เกินกว่าที่คาดอีก… เขาอยากขอรอบต่อไปอีกจีง… แต่ว่าในตอนนี้….

“ขอบใจนะ” 

นักบินหนุ่มโน้มหน้าลงจูบคนข้างใต้ก่อนจะผละตัวเองออก

เป็นเรื่องดีที่เขายังไม่ได้อาบน้ำจะได้อาบในครั้งเดียว… แต่กลับคนตรงหน้าเนี่ยสิ… อะไรเลอะเทอะไปหมดเลย 

พอคิดอีกที ชาลส์ก็ต้องยอมอุ้มร่างไร้สติของแฟนหนุ่มตัวเองเข้าไปห้องน้ำเพื่ออาบน้ำล้างตัวเปลี่ยนชุดให้ใหม่ด้วย จากนั้นก็เปลี่ยนผ้าปูที่นอนและยกข้าวของทุกอย่างของเฮนรี่มาเก็บไว้ที่โต๊ะหัวเตียงด้วยกัน

เพราะหลังจากนี้ไม่ต้องให้เฮนรี่ไปนอนบนโซฟาแล้ว

* * *

แสงแดดยามเช้าที่สาดส่องผ่านผ้าม่านเข้ามายังห้องนอน เรียกคนที่กำลังนอนอย่างมีความสุขลืมตาขึ้นมา ภาพแรกที่เขาได้เห็นในวันนี้ไม่ใช่ห้องนอนของตนอย่างที่คุ้นเคย แต่เป็นอีกห้องนอนของคนที่มาค้างด้วย

ภาพที่สองที่ตามมาคือภาพของชายหนุ่มร่างสูงที่น่าจะเพิ่งอาบน้ำเสร็จ เดินนุ่งผ้าเช็ดตัวผืนเดียวเข้าห้องมา 

นั่นทำให้เฮนรี่ทำหน้าเหยเก ที่เห็นแฟนตัวเองเดินโป๊ครึ่งตัวแต่เช้า แล้วร่างเพรียวก็หน้าแดงจัดเมื่ออีกฝ่ายหันหลังเปิดประตูตู้เสื้อผ้า เขาเห็นแต่รอยเล็บของตัวเองเต็มแผ่นหลังนั้นไปหมด

พอนึกออกว่าเมื่อคืนเกิดอะไรขึ้น ความเขินอายก็ทำให้คนที่นอนอยู่อยากขยับตัวหนี แล้วพอเขาขยับตัวถึงได้รู้ว่าความเจ็บที่ได้มาจากความสุขชั่วครู่มันไม่ใช่เรื่องเล่นๆ

“โอ๊ย...!”

พอมีคนหลุดร้องด้วยความเจ็บ คนที่กำลังจะเปลี่ยนชุดก็รีบปิดประตูตู้เสื้อผ้าแล้วหันกลับไปดูคนเจ็บ

"นายเป็นอะไรไหม? ” ชาลส์รีบเข้าถามว่า แต่เฮนรี่กลับยกมือห้ามอีกฝ่ายทันทีพร้อมทำภาษามือบอกว่า

‘ไปใส่ชุด’ ร่างบางไม่ไว้ใจที่จะเข้าใกล้คนที่ไม่ใส่เสื้อผ้า ไม่อย่างนั้น เรื่องแบบเมื่อคืนอาจจะเกิดขึ้นอีก

“โอเคๆ ” ในเมื่อโดนปฏิเสธ นักบินหนุ่มก็เลยต้องเดินกลับไปที่ตู้เสื้อผ้าก่อน แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะหยิบชุดนักบินมาใส่อย่างเคย เขาก็ชะงักไปแล้วหันมาถามคนบนเตียงก่อน “นายไปทำงานไหวไหม? ”

ร่างบางทำหน้าบึ้งเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะยกมือทำภาษามือรัวๆ เพื่อบอกบางอย่าง

“นายก็รู้ว่าฉันเข้าใจภาษามือแค่ขั้นพื้นฐาน” นักบินหนุ่มยกเหตุผลเดิมมาอ้างว่ายังไงเขาก็ไม่เข้าใจเวลาอีกฝ่ายยกมือขึ้นลงเร็วๆ แบบนั้น “นายพูดบ้างก็ได้นะ อีกอย่างเมื่อวานก็พูดกับฉันตั้งเยอะแล้วนิ… หรือจริงๆ ต้องบอกว่าร้องครางเยอะมากกว่านะ…” คนตัวสูงกว่าเริ่มแหย่

_ปุ!_

แล้วหมอนสีขาวบนเตียงก็ถูกโยนใส่หน้านักบินทันที

“โอเคๆ แค่ตอบมาว่าจะไปทำงานไหวหรือไม่” ชาลส์ดึงหมอนสีขาวออกจากหน้า ในขณะที่เฮนรี่มองไปมาเหมือนหาอะไรบางอย่าง 

แล้วฝ่ามือบางก็เปลี่ยนจากภาษามือไปคว้ามือถือแทน แม้ว่าเขาจะไม่รู้ว่ามือถือมาอยู่ที่โต๊ะหัวเตียงได้ไง

จากนั้นนิ้วโป้งทั้งสองก็พิมพ์ยิกๆ ใส่หน้าจอ แล้วเสียงแจ้งเตือนก็ดังขึ้นที่มือถือของชาลส์ซึ่งไม่ได้อยู่ใกล้ตัวเขาเลย ทำให้อีกคนต้องเดินนุ่งผ้าเช็ดตัวผืนเดียวไปเช็คข้อความในมือถืออย่างจำใจ

‘เมื่อคืนนายทำฉันหนักขนาดนั้น ฉันจะไปทำงานไหวได้ไง! ’

“งั้น ….ฉันจะบอกที่กองทัพว่านายลางานหนึ่งวัน เพราะว่านายยังไม่หายดีจากอาการเลือดจาง โอเค?” นักบินหนุ่มสรุปให้ก่อนเดินถือมือถือกลับไปที่ตู้เสื้อผ้าแล้วหยิบชุดลำลองมาใส่ “แต่เมื่อคืนนายเป็นคนขอให้ฉันทำแรงๆนะ” ระหว่างแต่งตัวไปคนช่างพูดก็ยังไม่หยุดแซว หมอนใบที่สองจึงลอยมาหาเขา แต่รอบนี้นักบินหนุ่มยกมือรับหมอนได้ทัน และเสียงแจ้งเตือนในมือถือก็ดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง

‘อย่ามาพูดถึงเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อคืน ฉันจำอะไรไม่ได้ทั้งนั้น’

“จำได้หน่อยเถอะ” 

แล้วคนตัวสูงเดินไปหาอีกฝ่ายพร้อมโยนหมอนกลับใส่หน้าอีกฝ่ายบ้าง พอเฮนรี่ดึงหมอนลงจากหน้าตัวเอง เขาก็ได้เห็นว่าชาลส์โน้มใบหน้ามาใกล้เขามาก และอดีตอาชญากรก็โดนขโมยจูบแต่เช้า “เพราะว่าเมื่อคืนฉันมีความสุขมากเลยนะ… ฉันไม่อยากจำได้อยู่ฝ่ายเดียว”

พอได้ยินน้ำเสียงอ้อนวอนของแฟนหนุ่ม พอได้เห็นสายตาอ้อนวอนของคนตัวสูง ยิ่งเพิ่งได้แลกเปลี่ยนรสชาติผ่านจุมพิตหวานๆ คนที่หงุดหงิดแต่เช้าก็เริ่มโอนอ่อน

“จำได้อยู่แล้ว…” เฮนรี่ตอบ เพราะเมื่อคืนเขาเองก็มีความสุขมากเช่นกัน ถึงมันจะน่าหงุดหงิดไปบ้างก็เถอะที่ตื่นมาเจ็บไปทั้งตัวแบบนี้ แต่เขาก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าเขาเองก็เลือกให้มันเป็นแบบนี้เอง

“นายพูดแล้ว ต่อจากนี้ก็พูดกับฉันอีกนะ” ชาลส์ดีใจมากๆ เฮนรี่แอบคิดว่าถ้าคนตรงหน้าเขาเป็นสุนัข ก็คงจะสะบัดหางนั้นไม่หยุดแน่ๆ

แต่ร่างเพรียวก็ยกภาษามือ ‘ไม่อ่ะ ฉันจะพูดแค่ที่จำเป็น’

“ทำไมกันอ่ะ ฉันชอบเสียงนายมากๆเลยนะ” และถ้าเจ้าหมาตัวใหญ่มีหูด้วย เขาก็คงลู่หูลงทันที ส่วนอดีตโจรที่ไม่ชอบพูดก็เมินคำพูดของแฟนหนุ่มแล้วใช้ภาษามือถามคำถามใหม่แทน

'เสื้อผ้าของนาย’ จากนั้นก็เปลี่ยนตำแหน่งมือไปประโยคถัดไป ‘ไม่ใช่เพื่อทำงาน’

ชาลส์เปลี่ยนเป็นหัวเราะเบาๆ ก่อนเอ่ยตอบ

“ก็นายไม่ไปทำงาน ฉันจะไปทำไมล่ะ?” ได้ยินแบบนั้นอดีตโจรก็ย่นคิ้วใส่ ทำให้นักบินรัฐบาลต้องเลิกล้อเล่นเสียที “ฉันหมายถึงฉันทำให้ร่างกายของนายเจ็บ ฉันควรจะอยู่ดูแลนายอยู่แล้ว แต่เดี๋ยวฉันรายงานนายพลไปว่าฉันอยู่ดูแลนายที่ยังไม่หายดีจากเลือดจางนะ โอเคไหม?”

พอได้ฟังคำตอบที่แท้จริง คนทำหน้าบึ้งก็เปลี่ยนกลับเป็นระบายยิ้มออกมา แล้วเอ่ยออกมาว่า

“โอเค”

นักบินหนุ่มรีบยิ้มตอบก่อนจะทิ้งตัวลงไปนั่งข้างๆคนบนเตียง แล้วกางแขนทั้งสองไปห่อคนข้างหน้า

“รักนายที่สุดเลยเฮน”

เฮนรี่ทำภาษามือตอบ และเรียกชื่อเล่นชาลส์ต่อท้ายเหมือนที่อีกฝ่ายเรียกชื่อเล่นของตน

‘รักเหมือนกันนะ’ “--ชาร์ลี”

แต่ถึงไม่ต้องเอ่ยเป็นคำพูด พวกเขาก็รู้ดีอยู่ว่าอีกฝ่ายอยากบอกอะไร ไม่ว่าจะภาษาพูด หรือภาษาภาษามือ ก็ล้วนแต่เป็นภาษาจากหัวใจที่จูนพวกเขาเข้าได้มาพบกัน

“แล้วเช้านี้นายอยากกินอะไร เดี๋ยวฉันทำให้นาย”

อีกคนยกมือขึ้นมาทำภาษาท่าทางตอบว่า ‘แล้วแต่นายเลย’

“นายเลือกบ้างสิ” เขากรอตาเล็กน้อยด้วยความเซ็งหน่อยๆ เพราะอีกฝ่ายใช้ภาษามือตอบเขาอีกแล้วว่า

‘อะไรก็ได้’

ชายจากรัฐบาลถอนหายใจเบาๆพร้อมยิ้มให้กับอดีตโจรผู้ไม่ชอบพูดอย่างเคย แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็ไม่คิดจะบังคับให้อีกฝ่ายพูดอีกแล้ว เพราะตอนนี้ต่อให้คนตรงหน้าไม่พูดอะไร เขาก็เข้าใจสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายอยากบอกเสมอ… อย่างน้อยเรื่องมื้อเช้าวันนี้เขาก็ต้องเป็นคนตัดสินใจเองเหมือนเดิม

“งั้นเอาเป็นกิน---”

แต่ยังไม่ทันได้เอ่ยคำตอบ เมื่อเสียงแจ้งเตือนจากมือถือดังแทรกขึ้นมา ร่างสูงหยิบมือถือขึ้นมาเช็คก่อนเผื่อมีเรื่องสำคัญ เมื่อชาลส์อ่านข้อความสีหน้าของเขาก็เปลี่ยนไปทันที ทำให้เฮนรี่เผลอใช้เสียงถามออกมา

“งานเหรอ? ”

ซึ่งตอนนี้ชาลส์ก็ไม่สามารถสนใจได้แล้วว่าเฮนรี่กำลังพูดกับเขา เพราะว่าข้อความในมือถือนั้นมัน...

“เฮนรี่… ข้อความที่นายส่งมา มันอยู่ในแชทกลุ่มอีกแล้ว…” นักบินหนุ่มพูดพร้อมยื่นหน้าจอมาให้เฮนรี่

_อะไร อะไร เมื่อคืนพวกนายทำอะไรกันงั้นเหรอ - ฝาแฝด 1_

_ว้าว ชาลส์เป็นพวกทำรุนแรงสินะ เฮนรี่ถึงกับมาทำงานไม่ไหวเลย - ฝาแฝด 2_

_งั้นพวกนายคบกันแล้วสินะ? - วิคตอเรีย_

_เลี้ยงเหล้าพวกเราด้วย - รูเพิร์ต_

แล้วบรรยากาศในห้องนอนนี้ก็ชวนกลืนไม่เข้าคายไม่ออกไปพักใหญ่ๆ เพราะใครจะไปคิดว่าการมีอะไรกันในที่ส่วนตัว มันจะถูกประกาศต่อสาธารณชนไปเสียได้…

แต่นักบินหนุ่มก็เริ่มทำใจชินกับเรื่องนี้ได้แล้ว ก่อนที่เขาจะขอตัวออกไปร้านค้าใกล้ๆ เพื่อจะไปซื้อมื้อเช้าให้แฟนตัวเอง และซื้อเหล้าเตรียมเลี้ยงเพื่อนในอนาคตอันใกล้


End file.
